


Just this time

by KomakiTigerDrop



Series: Deleted Scenes_Grace Period is Over [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Deepthroat, Deleted scene of Grace Period is Over, End of winter, In which Asami and Akihito are very much into cars, M/M, Messy, Road Head, Shameless, blowjob, gotta keep each other warm, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomakiTigerDrop/pseuds/KomakiTigerDrop
Summary: Akihito is on his way to an important event, but an 'incognito' Asami Ryuichi is too hot to pass up.





	Just this time

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the first scene of Chapter 68 of Grace Period is Over, but due to the overall structure of the chapter, I opted to leave it out and add it to the 'Deleted Scenes' collection. 
> 
> I will explain my long absence in the next update, which will come out either later today or tomorrow if Internet works for a change! Thanks so much for your concerned messages - I live, I live!

It was the first week of March, and even though it wouldn't be that long until winter came to a close, there was still plenty of snow covering the top of the ginkgo trees lined up on either side of the road connecting Miyagi and Yamagata.

Walking back as fast as he could to the Lexus NX waiting for him on the other side of the deserted highway, Takaba Akihito stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and shuddered when wind blew through the warm skin of his fingers as he opened the door.

"You should be wearing gloves."

Inside the car, Asami Ryuichi looked very comfortable and cosy in his jeans and T-shirt, his sweater folded neatly on the backseat.

How the man looked so warm even though it was probably less than five degrees outside, he could not tell. Perhaps he was immune to cold weather or something.

"They get in the way when I'm taking pictures," Akihito replied, rubbing his hands together and trying to stop his teeth from clattering. "Can I turn up the heat?"

"The answer to that question will always be _yes_."

"Heh..."

He drew in a long, satisfied breath as he watched the other man pull into the road. The smell of leather and the soft, comforting heat circulating in the brand new compact SUV made him feel like he was inside a cocoon. To think _that_ was Asami's least ostentatious vehicle was mindblowing - imported from the United States, the car transpired luxury in every line of its design, every small indicator in the panel, every inch of the super sized, super soft seats.

"It feels strange to be sitting on the right if I'm not driving," he whispered. "Are all of your cars like that?"

"Only the ones I imported."

"How many cars do you have?"

"For my personal use?" he heard Asami reply. "Not many, probably ten or twelve."

Akihito felt his eyes go wide.

"Not ma-- you know what, never mind."

He was about to rant that ten or twelve cars were _far too many_ , but the other man seemed to be in such high spirits that he opted not to risk ruining the mood.

Instead, he let his eyes languidly travel up and down the figure behind the steering wheel. In all those years, that was the first time he was actually seeing Asami drive in his free time, and although he had seen his _soon-to-be-husband_ clad in jeans and a mundane T-shirt before, it was the first time the man had matched the casual attire with an even more casual baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses.

That had been the deal - if Asami wanted to join him in the rehearsal for his first big exhibit, he would either go incognito or not go at all. No fancy suits, no limousines, no ostentatious shenanigans. He didn't want the weight of the man's reputation to override his own efforts - if anything, Asami was his fiancé, not his sponsor. He had landed himself that first event with a lot of sweat, a lot of calls and a lot of insistence, and he didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea.

The only problem was that even without the fancy suits, limousines and other shenanigans, Asami Ryuichi still carried himself with such elegance and dignity that there was no way he would go unnoticed, even if he tried. Even with that stupid baseball cap, it was guaranteed that jaws would drop as soon as he walked into the venue, with men and women alike wondering if he was a sport celebrity or a model who had just walked out of a designer fragrance photo shoot.

"Do all of your cars have automatic transmission?" Akihito asked quietly, arms still crossed tightly against his chest to keep his hands warm.

"Do all of my cars have tires?" Asami replied, after a scoff. "Yes, obviously."

"I bet you don't even know how to drive stick."

His comment was met with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? And what are you willing to wager?"

"I didn't mean it literally."

"Good for you," he heard the other man reply. "Because by the time I learnt how to drive stick, you were probably learning how to walk."

"Oh?" Akihito chuckled in response, the tanned skin of Asami's arms coming in and out of focus as he continued to ogle him. "How old were you then?"

"Fourteen," Asami replied, his voice slightly lower and distant, as if he was revisiting some sort of distant memory. "In a car that was not even mine..."

"Car theft?"

The question was meant as a joke, obviously. He had a hard time imagining Asami being involved in that kind of petty crime.

"A couple of times, yeah," Asami shrugged in response. "Though not as often as you, from what I can remember from your juvenile records."

A throb below his waistline made Akihito shift on his seat. For some reason, the idea of a young Asami doing the same illegal stuff he did when he was a teenager was strangely arousing.

"Yeah, my family lived in the countryside for a while so I drove a lot..." he whispered, wetting his lower lip as his eyes unashamedly dropped to the other man's lap. "And my father had an old truck too, the gears of that thing almost ruined my arm."

"Repetitive effort?"

"Yup."

"You drove that much, huh?"

Akihito's gaze was distant as he nodded. It was his turn to lose himself in his own memories as images of his younger self flashed before his eyes.

"I once had to wear a brace for almost one month," he whispered.

"That's why you complain about your arm sometimes?"

"Yeah..."

His answer elicited a surprised half-smile.

"I see..." Asami whispered back. "Here I was thinking it was because of more luscious habits..."

"I try to use my right arm for those luscious habits."

"I've seen you use your left hand quite a lot."

"It's automatic."

"Is it?"

Akihito shook his head in response. In his defence, Asami left him to his own devices far too often for him not to masturbate - whenever he went on one of his stupid business trips abroad, it was at least one week without getting any.

He was just human, after all.

"You know, you owe me one," he heard Asami say, after clicking his tongue.

" _Eh_?"

"After you woke up from the coma, there was this one time we spent the night together," the other man explained. "You were giving me head, and you fell asleep."

Akihito listened intently, his brow furrowed as he searched for specific memories of that encounter, finding nothing but an indistinct jumble of images, sounds and sensations. Yes, he had been with Asami more than once in his hospital bed, but it was nearly impossible to tell reality from dream, considering how hazy his mind had been at the time.

"I fell asleep? When?"

"In the middle of it."

"In the middle of giving head?" Akihito asked, his voice full of suspicion.

"Yes."

"Huh."

That was not like him at all. He had come to enjoy giving Asami blowjobs far too much to simply black out like that.

"You actually owe me two, because you did it twice."

"l did not."

"You did. That time after the festival in Tsumino was the same thing."

" _Nani?!_ "

"A shame, really," Asami replied. "I was really close both times."

 _Really close_.

Images of Asami holding his head in place as he thrust into his mouth filled Akihito's mind for a moment, forcing him to bite his lower lip to stifle a groan.

"Did you... keep going after I fell asleep?" he asked, eyes averted to the window as a gentle blush tinted his cheeks.

"Do you think I did?"

"You did many times in the past."

"And where is the fun in that..." he heard the other man reply, his voice dripping with malice. "I like it better when you're awake enough to let your voice out."

"Pervert."

Once again, Akihito let his gaze drop to the long, muscular legs hidden under the dark blue of Asami's jeans, a sudden need to touch and feel making his hands restless. All kinds of shameless things were going through his head, all of them inappropriate for the circumstances but he really couldn't help himself: Asami was like a magnet that pulled him in every time, his mind willingly shutting of to any logical thinking as his most primitive urges took over.

"So?" he whispered.

"What?"

"Did you or did you not?"

He could vaguely see another devious smirk curl the corners of Asami's mouth.

"I'll leave that to your imagination."

"Asami!" he exclaimed. "You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because..."

He waited until the other man turned to look at him to speak again.

"I don't like to feel like I'm in debt," Akihito finally replied, tilting his chin upwards, arms still crossed.

"As in..."

"I like to see it to the end."

"Right..." Asami chuckled in response. "So if I say I didn't, you get a do-over, is that it?"

"It's only fair."

"I agree."

Akihito watched as the other man paused, wetting his lips so sensually that the throb below his waistline intensified tenfold.

"I did not keep going after you fell asleep," he heard Asami reply.

"You are lying."

"I'm not."

"You are!"

"Why would I?" Asami asked, his voice a mixture of humor and lust. "We both know you'll give me a blowjob anyway."

The _asshole_.

He was right, obviously, it was not as if he was being discreet about his intentions anyway, but that didn't mean he would let Asami make fun of him because of that.

"The hell I will," Akihito replied, averting his eyes to the window with a very noticeable pout.

"If you like cars that much, I bet road heads are your thing," the other man went on, his voice loaded with the kind of intent that usually preceded Akihito being stripped off his clothes, tied to a bed and fucked until the sun rose. "Plus I can feel you stare."

The sound of a belt being unbuckled made Akihito turn his head.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, noticing that Asami had just unzipped his own jeans and was now leading one of his hands to his crotch.

"Making things easier for you," Asami replied, guiding his fingers past the elastic band of his boxers. "Here."

Akihito tried to stop himself from gasping or moaning, but ended up failing and the result was a long, low purr coming out of his throat as his fingertips glided over the velvety, heated skin of the other man's sex.

"Is this what you want?" Akihito heard him whisper. "My cock, in your mouth?"

To touch Asami and find him hard and ready to go was always exhilarating, but to touch him when he was still soft, and feel his length twitch and harden under his fingers was even better. To witness that moment when his body got ready, to sense the heat between his legs reaching its height, to watch as the thin lips parted slightly to draw in a sharp breath...

He flexed his fingers and moved them with a little more speed and pressure, and after a series of delightful twitches and quiet grunts, he pulled the elastic band of Asami's boxers further down so that his erection could finally break free from its confides, bobbing up and down for a moment.

With an alarmed gasp, Akihito realised his own cock had just spilled a thick drop of precum onto his underwear.

To get this turned on just by stroking Asami's penis... He really needed to get a grip on himself.

"You were saying..."

Asami's low, amused voice made him blink several times.

"I was saying, you are an asshole," Akihito snarled in response, his cheeks a fierce shade of pink as the other man laughed quietly, biting his lip and looking very proud of himself. "Does making me embarrassed get you off or something?"

"It does, actually."

"Hmpf."

He could withdraw his hand and leave Asami hanging, if only to teach him a lesson, but at that point he was too far gone. His face was already flushed, his chest felt sweaty, and the budge tenting his pants was far too noticeable for him to pretend he was not interested.

"I will let you get away with all the taunting this time," Akihito muttered, getting rid of his jacket as he spoke.

"This time, huh?"

"Yeah..." he whispered in response, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear before unfastening his seatbelt, one of his hands unzipping his own pants at the same time. "Just this time."

++++

It didn't matter how many blowjobs Akihito had given him over the years - the warmth of his breath between his legs always made Asami feel like he was ascending to the gates of heaven.

Even in the very beginning, when the photographer had no idea what to do with a cock inside his mouth, the little sounds that escaped his throat, the blushing cheeks, the hazel eyes that pierced him with a mixture of arousal and outrage as he thrust past his lips... all of that had been more than enough to fill him with the most absolute bliss.

And whereas the clumsy efforts to please had been substituted by much more refined techniques in the course of their tumultuous relationship, Takaba Akihito had somehow managed to remain just as fierce and adorable as ever, even more so when he tried to resist his own impulses.

"Are you sure no one can see us?" he heard the photographer ask only a minute after the first tentative licks, his fingers already firmly wrapped around his shaft.

"The windows have the darkest tint available," Asami replied, casting a glance at the side mirror to change lanes as he spoke. "But if you want to be seen I can roll them down."

"Shut the fuck up."

The corners of his mouth curled into a smirk, and he inhaled deeply when Akihito once again lowered his lips to his cock, trailing kisses that slowly turned into long, wet licks all over the skin just below his glans.

"You're such a good boy..." he whispered, unable to stop himself from riling up the other man some more.

As predicted, the photographer looked up at him with a semi-frown, his eyes glowing with that fire that never failed to turn him on. He wished he could keep staring at that face, at the mouth that was devouring him so eagerly, but that would most likely end with their car flying off a cliff now that they had officially entered one of the country's windiest roads.

With his eyes back on the road, Asami let one of his hands drop from the steering wheel to the side of Akihito's head, tucking away the strands of hair falling in front of his eyes.

He was already going faster than he should, if only for the adrenaline of speeding and facefucking the photographer at the same time. Come to think about it, it would not be such a bad way to die - with his cock lodged inside Takaba Akihito's throat.

When he glanced down once again, he noticed that the momentary glare was gone. Instead, the hazel eyes were now feverish, liquid, loving, as if every lick was an act of reverence and at the same time of unabashed, relentless passion. His tongue covered and bathed his slit with saliva just a second before his lips closed tightly around it, and the suction was strong enough to make his knuckles go white as he clutched the steering wheel.

His beautiful fiancé was taking no prisoners that afternoon.

His inner thighs were still tingling when sparks of electricity shot up his spine - the realisation that Akihito had just rolled one of his testicles into his mouth nearly making him swerve off the road.

"Fuck..."

"What?" Akihito asked, lifting his head to look at him, the corners of his mouth glistening with spit.

With his heart still pounding madly inside his chest, Asami used one of his hands to hold the photographer by the shoulder before pulling over and bringing the car to a sudden halt.

"What the--"

With a confused frown, Akihito didn't have time to finish his sentence.

His seat had already been reclined, and after a swift move, Asami had pushed him onto his back and was now using one of his knees to balance himself between his legs.

It was time for his beautiful kitten to get some attention as well.

His thumb softly traced the plump, humid lower lip still glistening with saliva and precum before their mouths connected, the slender arms wrapped around his waist bringing him closer as they kissed. He could taste strawberry lip balm and himself in the soft tongue intertwined with his, and when the frame of his sunglasses poked Akihito on the nose, the photographer wasted no time in tearing them off his face along with his cap, one of his hands grabbing a handful of hair as they resumed devouring each other's mouths.

When they parted for air, Asami let one of his hands travel down to Akihito's chest, and from there to his stomach and lower, until his fingers reached the moist, throbbing heat of the photographer's erection. He was aware of a faint moan escaping his lips, so low and quiet that he figured Akihito would not be able to hear it, but the satisfied smile that curved the other man's lips showed otherwise.

"A-sami..." Akihito panted. "If you touch me...I'm gonna... cum..."

"Don't hold back."

Asami could tell he was close, not only by how far his balls had retracted into his body, but by the amount of fluid seeping from the tip of his engorged sex.

All of that, simply from giving head.

Takaba Akihito was a gift sent from heaven.

Asami couldn't help but kiss him again, harder than before, one of his hands pulling up the photographer's T-shirt all the way up to his neck and holding it there before his other hand moved back down.

When Akihito arched his back and threw his head back, Asami glanced at the muscles dancing under the soft skin of his lower belly, his breath becoming more shallow every time his hand moved up and down his cock.

Slowly, he rubbed the sensitive spot under his glans in a circular motion once, twice, three times, and was rewarded with a blissful cry of pleasure that tore through the photographer's throat as he shuddered, spurt after spurt of hot, thick cum landing all over his own chest and stomach in rapid succession.

Asami waited until the other man stooped squirming to lower his lips to the flushed skin, licking away every trace of white, collecting it into his mouth and tasting it slowly, as if that was a delicacy meant only for him.

Every time he swallowed, he made sure to keep his eyes fixated on the watery hazel orbs staring back at him just to see Akihito gasp quietly, his fingers flexing over his shoulder as he moaned something unintelligible.

"You want more, don't you?" Asami whispered, noticing that the photographer was trying to part his legs wider to give him access to another part of his body.

"Y-Yeah..." he groaned back, rubbing his thigh against his waist. "But we don't have the time..."

The words made Asami ponder for a moment.

The problem was not _time_ , even though yes, they would certainly be late.

The problem was that once he started pounding Akihito's ass, he would not be able to hold back. Given his current state of arousal, he would go for the full course, and that meant it would not be quick, and that he would not pull out at the end.

Much as Akihito limping his way into the venue of his first big exhibit with his cum dripping down his legs would be a sight to behold, he knew his precious kitten would not be as amused, and with good reason.

"Fine," Asami finally replied, returning to the driver's seat after a resigned sigh. "Then come finish what you started."

He pushed back his seat to ensure Akihito had enough room to kneel in front of him, and held his throbbing length in place as he waited for the other man to settle between his legs.  
In no time, the photographer's lips were once again around him, his tongue even more eager as before.

Asami took advantage of the fact that he no longer had to bother keeping his eyes on the road to watch Akihito from every angle, his thumbs tracing soft patterns on his temples as he sucked him without reservation. The road, the car, everything around them disappeared into nothingness, and the only sounds he could hear were the wet slurping ones and the low, raspy moans coming out of Akihito's throat as his cock disappeared into his mouth, inch by inch.

Unable to resist, Asami tilted his hips forward, thrusting gently into the welcoming mouth worshipping his manhood, waiting for Akihito to relax his throat so that he could push farther.

The hazel eyes, burning bright with determination and desire, encouraged him to keep going. And so he did, moving past the swollen lips deeper and deeper with each trust, watching the tips of Akihito's fingers flex gently on top of his thighs as he worked on his gag reflex.

So _perfect_.

He had to grit his teeth when the tip of his cock finally rubbed against the soft, pliable surface of the photographer's throat, his sex lodged so deep into his mouth that his balls were a mere inch away from the other man's chin. His fingers once again had to tuck away the strands of hair that insisted on falling in front of Akihito's eyes, and he felt the muscles of his lower belly coil when the photographer's beautiful features came into view.

Lips swollen and dripping with drool, eyes unfocused and filled with tears as his mouth stretched even wider to accomodate him, cheeks flushed red, air coming out of his nostrils hot and fast as he hyperventilated.

His beautiful, perfect little beast.

"I'm going to cum in your mouth," Asami found himself hissing, his words eliciting a deep groan that made the tip of his cock vibrate. "Deep down your throat, I'm going to--"

His sentence ended with a grunt, and he knew he probably looked just as bestial and out of himself when his cock stretched one final inch and started spilling his seed down the other man's throat. By that time, Akihito's nails had already dug into his jeans, probably signalling he was bound to choke to death unless he pulled out right away.

Past the height of orgasm, Asami found it in him to let go of the photographer's head soon enough for the man to draw in a desperate breath, coughing up cum and saliva as if he was drowning in a sea of bodily fluid.

Even then, Takaba Akihito looked impossibly adorable.

"You should see your face right now," Asami whispered quietly, his thumb gently rubbing against one of Akihito's cheeks, the very definition of a slobbering mess. "You look perfect."

"Shut up..." the photographer hoarsely chuckled back, his voice so low and grave that it sounded like it belonged to someone else. "I almost drowned."

"You did," Asami replied, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment as the aftermath of his orgasm lingered on his system. "It was very cute."

"Yeah, yeah..."

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed Akihito was staring at him with the kind of unguarded affection that made his heart skip a beat.

The photographer, though, probably did not want to let it get to his head.

"What, you need a nap?" he said, after jumping back to his seat with his usual mischievous smile. "Looks like someone is getting old..."

With a scoff, Asami zipped up his jeans and fastened his seatbelt.

Takaba Akihito didn't know, but that jab would cost him.

 _Old_.

With a smirk curling the corners of his mouth, he turned on the ignition and pulled back onto the road.

When they got home, he would show that insolent brat what that old man was capable of.


End file.
